Free! : Spring of Love
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidup Haruno Sakura, jika temannya saat mereka masih berada di Australia ternyata mencintainya./"Jangan menangis begitu. Jika Haru menolakmu, bagaimana jika kita pacaran saja?"/RinSaku/slight GouHaru/DLDR!


**Free! : Spring of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Matsuoka Rin, Haruno Sakura] Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free! Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Koji Oji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DIMANAPUN! INGAT UNDANG-UNDANG PLAGIATOR! JIKA TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suara air terdengar di sebuah kolam renang megah di sebuah sekolah dengan kualitas renang terbaik di Iwatobi. Suara napas yang menderu dan kaki yang beradu dengan air terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang bahkan sudah sepi. Putaran terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan penutup kepala juga kacamata renangnya.

Matsuoka Rin naik ke pinggir kolam renang dan mengambil minuman isotonik yang sudah dia siapkan. Menu latihan seperti ini memang yang terbaik untuknya dan dia tetap bisa menjaga staminanya agar terjaga.

Memakai pakaiannya, dia segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat kolam renang untuk membersihkan dirinya. Malam mulai larut dan dia juga mulai lelah. Latihannya memang menguras banyak tenaganya, apalagi dia sekarang menjadi kapten Samezuka gakuen.

"Kau bekerja keras, Rin."

Matsuoka Rin membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan memandang teman satu kamarnya yang juga merupakan temannya sewaktu masih berada di SD Sano. Yamazaki Sousuke.

"Aa. Aku terkadang tidak memiliki waktu latihan karena harus melatih mereka. Lagipula, pertandingan akan segera datang." Rin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk miliknya. Merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, Rin mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm.. Asalkan kamu menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Sousuke."

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

"Kerja Bagus, Haru-chan."

Nanase Haruka menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hari sudah mulai malam dan kolam renang Iwatobi sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin di sekolah mereka, hanya ada mereka dan guru penjaga sekolah. Matanya menatap tangan sahabatnya, Tachibana Makoto yang terulur untuk membantunya keluar dari kolam renang.

Setahun yang lalu, klub renang Iwatobi resmi dibangun bersama dengan Hazuki Nagisa. Meski banyak sekali tantangan, namun akhirnya mereka mendapatkan perenang gaya kupu-kupu, Ryugazaki Rei dan manager wanita mereka, Matsuoka Gou.

Banyak sekali momen-momen dan pengalaman tak terlupakan dalam setahun ini. Namun, mereka tetap berdiri dan bahkan bertekad untuk menjadi tim yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Lagipula, mereka-terutama Haruka dan Makoto- berada di kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah mereka guna mewujudkan impiannya.

"Kerja Bagus, teman-teman." Gou tersenyum. "Ini minumanmu, Haruka senpai."

Haru menerima sebotol minuman berenergi dari tangan Gou dan meneguknya. Mata birunya melirik Gou yang tersenyum manis sebelum meladeni celetukan usil dari Nagisa.

"Haru." Makoto menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri dan pulang."

.

.

.

 _ **Ddrrtt.. Ddrrtt..**_

Matsuoka Rin membuka matanya ketika mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Biasanya, adiknya selalu mengiriminya pesan di tengah malam buta entah untuk apa. Dia sudah sering memarahi Gou agar tidak mengiriminya pesan saat tengah malam buta.

 _ **"Aku merindukanmu."**_

Dua kata yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Rasa kantuknya seketika hilang dan dengan cekatan dia segera membalas pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **"Kenapa belum tidur?"**_

Seorang gadis berambut pink memandang ponselnya sebelum tersenyum. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kejutan kepada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting tong..**_

Seorang pria berambut hijau menghela napas panjang dan menatap rumah dihadapannya. Mereka sudah hampir terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan dia yakin jika sahabatnya itu masih berendam di dalam _bathup_ meskipun cuaca sudah hangat dan ini saat yang tepat untuk berenang.

"Permisi. Aku masuk ya."

Tachibana Makoto sudah mengenal Haruka bahkan hingga ke segala kebiasaannya. Dia tidak ingat, sejak kapan dia mulai akrab dengan Haruka. Hanya saja yang dia ingat, saat mereka berada di taman kanak-kanak, Haru adalah orang yang penyendiri kemudian dia menemani Haru dan bahkan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Mungkin sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi dekat.

Pintu belakang rumah keluarga Nanase memang tidak pernah dikunci dan dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Membukanya dan masuk, Makoto membuka pintu kamar mandi sahabatnya dan menemukan pakaian Haru di keranjang baju. Sudah dia duga, jika Haru pasti sedang berendam.

Nanase Haruka mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum. Makoto mengulurkan tangannya sebelum membuka percakapan.

" _Ohayou,_ Haru-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix-chan."_

Makoto tersenyum ketika Haru menerima uluran tangannya.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin membuat sarapan dulu."

Dan mulai lagi.

.

.

.

"Hai'! Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Amakata sensei selaku wali kelas di kelas Makoto dan Haruka masuk dengan semangat. Seperti biasanya, wali kelas mereka memang sangat semangat dengan kata-kata mutiara yang terkadang tidak nyambung sama sekali.

"Pagi, sensei!"

"Kebetulan, kalian mendapatkan murid baru disini."

Seketika kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi riuh. Sekolah mereka memang sekolah biasa saja dan tidak terkenal. Jadi, wajar jika mereka senang ketika mendapatkan murid baru.

"Ne, Makoto."

Makoto yang duduk di bangku paling belakang memandang temannya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"He? Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, murid pindahannya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya.

"Heh.. Entahlah."

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda masuk dengan senyumannya yang merekah. Dia memandang teman-teman barunya sebelum tersenyum manis.

"Halo, selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku berasal dari Australia. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!"

"Whoah!"

"Australia."

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Kamu bisa duduk di samping Tachibana-san. Silahkan angkat tanganmu, Tachibana-san."

Makoto mengangkat tangannya dan Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan tasnya.

"Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya, Tachibana-kun."

Makoto balas tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga, Haruno-san."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Makoto meregangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Akhirnya jam makan siang tiba juga. Mengeluarkan tasnya, Makoto mengeluarkan bekal makanan buatan ibunya. Dia memandang Haruka yang juga mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Haru, ayo kita makan siang. Nagisa dan Rei juga pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ano.." Sakura memanggil Makoto. "Bolehkah aku ikut makan siang dengan kalian?"

"Oh, boleh boleh."

"Aku akan memanggilmu Makoto-kun saja dan um.." Sakura memandang Haruka yang tampak tak peduli dan tak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Oh, namanya Nanase Haruka. Kamu bisa memanggilnya Haru." Makoto tersenyum. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura-chan."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Emeraldnya memandang Haru yang tampak begitu mempesona di matanya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar saat melihat Haru.

.

.

.

"Oh! Haru-chan dan Mako-chan baru datang!" Nagisa menunjuk kedua temannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Makoto tersenyum.

Sakura muncul dari balik punggung Makoto. Dia tersenyum malu-malu memandang teman-teman barunya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia teman satu kelas kami yang baru." Makoto menjelaskan. "Sakura-chan, dia adalah Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei dan Matsuoka Gou."

"Oh." Sakura memandang Gou dengan mata yang berkilat. "Aku dulu memiliki satu teman di Australia yang memiliki marga Matsuoka juga. Namanya Matsuoka Rin."

"Ah!" Nagisa adalah orang yang bereaksi pertama kali. "Dia adalah teman kami sewaktu sekolah dasar dan pindah ke Australia saat sekolah menengah pertama."

"Sekolah kami memang sekolah khusus olah raga. Aku mengikuti olahraga volly dan Rin-kun renang. Dia teman satu kelasku dan kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." Sakura memandang Gou. "Jadi, kamu adiknya Rin-kun, manis sekali."

Gou tersenyum dan membiarkan Sakura berbincang dengan teman-teman satu timnya. Dia memandang Sakura dengan seksama dan merasa tidak asing dengan wanita berambut pink itu. Dia seperti pernah melihatnya namun, dia lupa dimana.

"Ano." Sakura menatap mereka semua. "Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?"

.

.

.

 _ **Ddrrtt.. Ddrrtt..**_

Jam makan siang di Samezuka Gakuen memang ramai. Rin duduk bersama dengan Sousuke dan sedang menikmati makan siangnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, dan membaca pengirim pesan yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Gou?" Rin mengangkat satu alisnya. Tidak biasanya adiknya mengirimi pesan saat jam sekolah seperti ini jika tidak penting. Matanya membaca pesan yang masuk sebelum tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Sousuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sekali lagi matanya membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh adiknya dan menelitinya. Mungkin saja matanya yang salah membaca pesan. Namun, pesan yang dikirimkan adiknya benar.

 _ **"Ne, Nii-chan. Apa kamu mengenal Haruno Sakura?"**_

Tangannya dengan sigap membalas pesan dari adiknya dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Sousuke menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia sudah lama mengenal Rin dan dia tahu ada yang mengganggu pria bergigi hiu itu.

.

.

.

 _ **"Dari mana kamu mengetahui nama itu?"**_

Tidak salah lagi.

Tadinya dia mengira, jika Sakura hanya mengada-ada jika mengenal kakaknya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak begitu saja percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. Bisa saja Sakura adalah _stalker_ kakaknya atau fansnya yang sangat obsesi dengan kakaknya. Zaman sekarang, banyak sekali orang dengan niat jahat yang memiliki banyak akal dan modus.

Ketika menerima balasan pesan dari kakaknya, dia yakin jika kakaknya mengenal Haruno Sakura. Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Sakura sepenuhnya benar. Kemudian, dia teringat dengan kata-kata terakhir Sakura.

 _ **"Tolong rahasiakan kedatanganku dari Rin. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemuinya dan memberinya kejutan."**_

Yah, dia sebenarnya ingin saja menceritakannya pada kakaknya. Namun, Sakura sudah mengatakan jika akan memberi kejutan kepada kakaknya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan pesan dari kakaknya kembali masuk.

 _ **"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku, Gou?!"**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gou?"

"Hiee." Gou buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya ketika Haruka menyapanya. Dia tersenyum kikuk. "A-aku baru saja akan kembali. Apa yang Haruka senpai lakukan disini?"

"Kamu terlalu lama ke toilet, jadi aku menyusulmu."

"Oh, hahaha.. Aku sudah akan kembali." Gou menarik tangan Haru. "Ayo kita kembali."

Haru memandang tangannya yang sekarang sedang digenggam oleh gadis berambut merah itu. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar dan ini baru kali ini dia rasakan.

.

.

"Rin, kau melamun."

Rin menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sousuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berlatih dan sebagai ketua tim renang Samezuka, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengawasi juniornya berlatih.

"Oh, aku tidak melamun kok."

"Hm.. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu."

"Ck." Rin mengusap wajahnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu, ya."

"Dulu, saat aku berada di Australia, aku memiliki seorang teman wanita. Haruno Sakura namanya. Dia bergabung di tim Volly dan entah sejak kapan kami menjadi dekat. Mungkin itu juga karena kami sama-sama berasal dari Jepang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Gou menanyakan apa aku mengetahui nama Haruno Sakura. Ck, itu sangat menggangguku, Gou juga tidak membalas pesanku. Sakura juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Menyebalkan."

"Rin." Sousuke menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kamu bisa memikirkannya nanti, sekarang fokuslah pada tim."

"Yah, kau benar."

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pink memandang sekolah megah dihadapannya. Dibandingkan dengan sekolah kecilnya, Iwatobi. Sekolah ini memang sangat megah. Tidak heran, jika hanya orang-orang pilihan yang masuk ke dalam Samezuka gakuen.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sekolah ini terlalu besar hingga membuatnya sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika dia tersesat?

Nitori Aichiro yang sedang membawa handuk untuk timnya memandang heran seorang gadis yang berdiri kebingungan. Ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada wanita disini. Lagipula, wanita itu mengenakan seragam sekolah Iwatobi.

"Ano.. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menarik napas lega ketika melihat ada penghuni sekolah ini.

"Etto.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anggota tim renang disini." Sakura tersenyum. "Namanya, Matsuoka Rin."

.

.

Suara kecipak air terdengar bersahutan disertai suara-suara sorakan. Kolam renang Samezuka memang sangat ramai jika sore hari, mengingat sekolah ini unggul di bidang olah raga renang.

"Ano.. Rin senpai."

Nitori berdiri di samping kapten tim renangnya. Rin memandang juniornya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ai?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Mata merah milik Rin berkilat ketika mengetahui siapa yang mencarinya. Dia berlari mendekat dan langsung memeluk wanita dihadapannya dengan erat.

"Sakura! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Rin dengan perasaan yang _excited._

"Haha.. Kau tidak berubah, Rin." Sakura mengelus rambut merah itu dengan lembut. "Sebelum aku menjelaskannya, lebih baik kamu lepaskan pelukanmu dulu."

Rin baru menyadari jika dia memeluk Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Melepaskan pelukannya, dia baru menyadari jika suasana di kolam renang mendadak hening dan semua mata memandang kearah mereka semua.

"Ayo, aku perkenalkan kepada mereka semua." Rin menarik tangan Sakura. "Perkenalkan semua, dia adalah temanku saat berada di Australia dulu, namanya Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Ah, beberapa hati anggota tim Samezuka mendadak meleleh. Mereka tidak pernah tahu jika kapten mereka memiliki teman secantik Sakura. Beberapa diantara mereka menjadi iri, sudah memiliki teman yang cantik. Memiliki adik yang imut. Sungguh Makmur hidup kapten mereka.

"Oh ya, dia adalah Yamazaki Sousuke dan Nitiro Aiichiro." Rin memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku lega melihatmu baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku akan pulang."

"Bisakah aku izin untuk mengantarkannya pulang?" Rin memandang anggota timnya. "Sousuke yang akan mengawasi latihan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, kapten. Kami mengerti."

"Berjuanglah, kapten!"

"Aku iri padamu!"

Rin mengusap wajahnya ketika suasana kolam renang mendadak ramai. Suara-suara penuh godaan terdengar memenuhi kolam renang disertai siulan menggoda. Beginilah resiko bersekolah di sekolah khusus lelaki. Jarang melihat wanita membuat mereka terlihat jones.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Tunggulah di ruang tunggu." Rin mengusap belakang kepalanya.

" _Aye aye, captain!"_

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu. Jadi, beginilah sekolah milik sahabatnya. Sakura tersenyum. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahan Rin.

Saat berada di Australia, Rin sempat kehilangan semangatnya untuk berenang. Bahkan, Rin mengatakan jika dia ingin berhenti berenang saja. Rasanya, Rin terlihat sangat putus asa dan dia merasa sedih sekaligus kecewa.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Rin. Saat itu, dia tidak sengaja melewati kolam renang khusus lelaki dan melihat bagaimana Rin berenang seperti Hiu. Sangat menakjubkan dan dia seperti mampu menggigit musuhnya. Sepersekian detik, dia terkesima dan takjub melihat gaya pria itu berenang.

Saat makan siang tiba. Dia memberanikan diri menyapa Rin dan pria itu tampak acuh taj acuh. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, hingga kemudian dia dan Rin menjadi dekat. Setiap kali Rin ke toko pakaian olahraga untuk membeli celana renang, dia selalu menemani Rin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat turnamen datang, mereka saling menyemangati.

Saat liburan musim panas tiba, mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya berada di pantai dan memakan es krim bersama sembari menikmati hangatnya pantai dan sejuknya angin yang berhembus. Mengingat kenangan masa lalunya membuatnya rindu.

"Melamunkan apa?" Rin mengusap rambut Sakura dan membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu merengut kesal.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku, Rin!" Sakura memandang Rin.

"Maaf, maaf, ayo kita berangkat."

Rin tampak keren dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans biru yang membalut tubuhnya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan dan disertai dengan perbincangan yang menyenangkan. Rin memandang Sakura sebelum tersenyum. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat di Australia dulunya, dia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin karena Sakura memiliki mood yang berubah-ubah membuatnya mudah bergaul layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya dulunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Rin yang masuk ke dalam supermarket. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Rin muncul dengan dua buah es krim di tangannya.

"Untukmu." Rin memberikan es krim strawberry untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Rin." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kamu masih saja tahu kesukaanku."

"Ah, begitulah." Rin mengusap belakang kepalanya dan pipinya merona merah.

Wanita berambut pink itu memakan es krimnya dengan penuh semangat. Rin tersenyum tipis ketika melihat cara makan Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu."

Sakura terkejut ketika Rin mengusap sudut bibirnya. Sakura tersenyum memandang temannya itu.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Makanmu belepotan."

"Terima kasih, Rin."

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang pantai dan memandang matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Sakura benar-benar suka tinggal disini, sangat menyenangkan.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu memilih sekolah Iwatobi?" tanya Rin.

"Um.. Kenapa, ya." Sakura berfikir. "Karena aku menyukai Haruka Nanase."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung dan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau menyukai Haru? Sejak kapan?"

"Etto.. Setahun yang lalu, aku berkunjung ke Jepang untuk melihatmu. Aku sedih karena kamu membalas pesanku dengan singkat dan jarang membalas pesanku. Niatnya, aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Lalu, aku mendengar pertengkaranmu dan mengatakan ingin berhenti berenang.

Jujur, saat itu tubuhku kaku dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Aku mengenalmu dan renang adalah mimpimu. Lalu, aku melihat pertandingan estafetmu, aku jatuh Cinta pada Haruka."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghampiriku?" tanya Rin.

"Hmm.. Aku melihatmu sangat hidup dan bahagia. Rasanya itu sudah cukup bagiku." Sakura tersenyum.

Rin merasakan pipinya merona merah. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sebelum tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Mou, Rin! Tunggu aku! Rin-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Matsuoka Gou memandang pintu dihadapannya. Dia mencoba membulatkan tekadnya dan menarik napas panjang. Menguatkan hatinya, Gou membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kamar kakaknya masih tertata rapi karena kakaknya memang jarang sekali pulang. Saat kakaknya pulang ke Jepang, hanya dua hari berada di rumahnya dan langsung tinggal di asrama akademi Samezuka. Kakaknya hanya pulang ke Jepang saat tahun baru saja dan dia merindukan masa dimana dia dan kakaknya bermain bersama.

Tetapi, semenjak setahun yang lalu. Kakaknya mulai memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saat _weekend_ dan mengatakan jika menyesal karena jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sekarang, kakaknya hanya pulang saat liburan panjang karena kesibukannya sebagai kapten tim renang Samezuka.

Biarpun begitu, dia sangat bangga dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya juga terkadang menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan atau belum. Lucu sekali.

"Permisi." Gou menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling kamar kakaknya. Takut-takut jika ada hantu yang akan muncul. "Maafkan aku, nii-chan."

Gou memandang sekelilingnya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada tumpukan buku yang ada di meja kakaknya. Dia mengambil tumpukan buku tersebut dan mengambil sebuah album. Tangannya membuka halaman pertama album tersebut dan memandang foto-fotonya bersama kakaknya. Ah, dia merasa rindu dan nostalgia.

Beberapa fotonya dan kakaknya ada di dalam album itu. Begitu pula dengan foto terakhir mereka bersama sang ayah sebelum ayahnya meninggalkan mereka selama-lamanya. Bagi kakaknya, itu adalah pukulan terberat baginya dan kakaknya.

Kemudian, matanya terpaku pada foto kakaknya dan seorang wanita berambut pink. Ah, pantas saja dia merasa pernah melihat Haruno Sakura. Itu karena dia tidak sengaja membuka album foto milik kakaknya dan kakaknya langsung memarahinya.

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gou?!"**_

 _ **Rin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung merebut foto yang ada di tangannya. Rin langsung mengambil album dari tangan Gou dan memandang adiknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.**_

 _ **"Aku hanya ingin melihat album foto nii-chan."**_

 _ **"Ck, tidak boleh. Sudah, keluar sana!"**_

Dan sekarang, matanya memandang sebuah foto. Dimana kakaknya berdiri dan tersenyum kearah kamera, begitu pula dengan wanita di sampingnya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Membalik foto di tangannya, matanya membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk semuanya. -Haruno Sakura-**_

Meletakan foto tersebut, Gou membalik halaman album dan mengambil sebuah foto. Dimana Sakura tersenyum mengenakan sebuah topi dan terusan berwarna putih. Berlatarkan pantai yang indah, menambah kesan _Ayu_ nan cantik pada foto itu.

 _ **Aku berharap, suatu saat kita bisa berjalan disini lagi.**_

Ah, sudah dia duga.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Haruno. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Rin-kun."

"Aa, tidak masalah." Rin mengusap tengkuknya. "Kamu tinggal sendiri?"

"Bicara apa kamu Rin? Tentu saja bersama kedua orang tuaku." Sakura tertawa. "Mau mampir?"

"Tidak perlu, aku harus kembali sebelum lewat jam malam." Rin memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menghambur dan memeluknya. Rin benar-benar terkejut dan ini semua diluar apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Sakura?"

"Terima kasih, Rin-kun. Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Rin yang wajahnya sekarang memerah.

Sial. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Tbc-**

 **Haloooo.. Ada yang kangen sama Free? Hehe.. Entah kenapa jadi sedikit nostalgia dan kepengen bikin fict RinSaku :D**

 **Tadinya mau dibikin satu chap aja, tapi kok tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan pengen bikin multichap haha.. Semoga reader suka dan menghilangkan Rindu kalian yaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
